


Used To This

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feedee/Feeder Relationship, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Living at Hunk's house while recovering from an injury, Keith unexpectedly puts on a few pounds.





	Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weight gain kink fic and characters portrayed are 18+

Not long after the paladins ended the war and returned to Earth, Keith and Hunk started dating. Hunk opened a bakery and lived in a little apartment above it. Keith was going to become an adventure blogger, but he didn’t get very far in that before he broke both his legs in a rock climbing accident. Instead of staying in the hospital for months until his legs healed, Hunk offered to let him stay at his place. It was a little awkward to start living together so soon in the relationship, but the circumstances were out of their control, and Keith soon found that it was a pretty great deal for him. 

Hunk worked at the bakery from the early morning until the evening, but he always made sure to bring Keith breakfast before he left in the morning, and close up in time to make him dinner. He was busy and he didn’t always have time to make home-cooked food for Keith, but he always made sure to bring him snacks from the bakery or fast food, which was Keith’s favorite. 

Keith discovered that he could eat a whole pie in the span of one nature documentary. He had never had access to this much food before in his life. His body just didn’t have a sense of when to stop. He fell asleep every night in Hunk’s arms, with a stuffed and satisfied tummy, and then woke up the next day and did it all over again. 

Keith had expressed his concerns, that all he did was eat and sleep and that he was a burden, but Hunk reassured him that he enjoyed providing for him and helping him get well. After that, Keith tried not to worry as much and just enjoyed being pampered. 

 

One day, Keith woke up to find that the casts had been removed from his legs overnight. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed. Hunk must have either taken him to the hospital without waking him, or he had a doctor make a house call. Either way, Hunk's dedication was impressive. 

Wasn’t he supposed to start physical therapy soon? Keith wondered why Hunk hadn’t mentioned anything about it. If his legs were healed, it couldn’t hurt to test them by trying to get up and walk across the room to get dressed, he figured. He sat up, blankets piling in his lap. He lifted his legs one by one over the side of the bed, braced his hands on the edge, and pushed himself onto his feet. 

He was shocked by the sudden crushing weight on his legs. Had he lost that much muscle tone in them while he was recovering? No, it wasn’t just that. He looked down, and realized he couldn’t see his legs at all. There was an expanse of his pale flesh in the way, a round belly that hadn’t been there before. 

Keith collapsed to his knees, already out of breath just from the effort of standing. His belly spilled out across his lap. He was sitting in front of the full-length mirror on Hunk’s wall, and he stared at his reflection in it, running his hand over the curve of his new figure. He tried sucking it in, and got it to return to almost its former size, only for it to flop back out when he released the breath. 

For a few minutes, Keith was mesmerized by it. He put his hands under it and lifted it up, and watched the way it plopped against his legs and jiggled when he let go. He watched it ripple when he slapped it with his palm and tested how much he could grab in his hands. He was enjoying this far too much, how sensitive the soft skin was. Then, he remembered that he had gotten out of bed to get dressed, and he ought to stop playing with his belly and try to reclaim some sense of dignity. 

He crawled over to his suitcase on the floor. It was weird that he was still living out of a suitcase when he had been living here for a couple of months. Then again, he’d been bedridden the whole time, so he hadn’t worn any of his clothes aside from his pajamas.

Keith grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on over his head. It used to fit loosely, but now it was skin tight in the shoulders, chest, pretty much everywhere. It fit him like a crop top, and wouldn’t pull down much past his belly button. Every time he tried to tuck it in, the belly popped back out. 

He picked up a pair of black jeans. He wasn’t about to try to stand up again, so he lay down on the floor, stuck his legs up in the air and put his feet through the holes. He got them up his calves easily enough, but once he reached his thighs and butt, the pants wouldn’t budge anymore. 

Not surprising, but Keith was nothing if not stubborn. He planted his feet on the floor and hoisted his rear end off the ground, which took a great amount of effort. He panted and wheezed, but he finally got the pants over his hips, at which point he flopped back down on the floor, catching his breath. Now he had to button them. Even lying on his back, and sucking in his stomach as much as he could, he could barely get them buttoned. 

Once he had accomplished that, he rested and rubbed his belly for another moment before trying to sit up. That was a mistake. The button did nothing to hold his belly in, and it bulged over the waistband into his lap like it had before. He tried to shift positions, and heard the distinctive rip of the ass of his pants tearing. He lay back down, unbuttoned the pants and threw them off. Exhausted from just trying to put on clothes, he sprawled out on the floor in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. 

 

Keith heard the door open, but didn’t make any effort to prepare. “Keith? Breakfast is ready— _Keith?!_ ” Hunk exclaimed when he saw Keith lying on the floor. He quickly set the tray on a table and kneeled down next to Keith. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Once the initial embarrassment was over, Keith didn’t really care that he’d been caught in such a compromising position. “I tried to stand up. It didn’t go well,” he said with a slight laugh. “Can you help me get back in bed?”

Hunk did so, sweeping Keith up easily in his arms, and carrying him to the bed. He set him down and tucked him in. Keith stared at his belly sticking up under the blankets and wondered how he had never noticed it before today. Hunk snuggled in next to him. 

“Hey, Hunk?” Keith asked. He didn’t know how to put it, but ultimately decided that blunt was the best way to go. “Why am I fat?”

“Uh, hmm, well, um…” Hunk stammered, tapping the tips of his fingers together, that adorable nervous tick of his. “It’s entirely my fault. I _may_ have been feeding you too much and not doing everything I could to help you get back on your feet. I just thought you were so cute, eating so much and getting all chubby. But I shouldn’t have done it without asking you. I felt guilty about it, so I finally took you to get the casts off last night. You don’t like it, do you?”

There was a weight to that question that wrote itself in the lines of Hunk’s worried frown. If he admitted that he didn’t like it, Keith would be implying that he didn’t like Hunk’s body, either. And he _did_. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d caught himself staring at the little sliver of belly hang that peeked out from under Hunk’s shirts lately—running the bakery had been good to him too, apparently. It was just different when it was _his own_ body. Hunk had to understand that.

But while he was contemplating it, he realized that he didn’t _not_ like it. It would take some getting used to, and some clothes that fit, and he would like to be able to move again eventually. But for the most part, he enjoyed his new lifestyle. 

“I do like it,” Keith said. “I would’ve liked if we had talked about this, too… but if it bothered me, I could have said something.” He paused. “Do _you_ like it?”

“Of course I like it,” Hunk said. He sat up and pulled back the blankets, and rolled Keith’s shirt up to expose his round tummy. Hunk moved his hand over it reverently, as if he were touching some kind of sacred object. Then, he leaned over and placed a kiss on one of the stretch marks around Keith’s belly button. He did this repeatedly, peppering little kisses all over Keith’s belly until it was shaking uncontrollably with Keith’s ticklish laughter. He pushed Hunk away and pulled him up to his face for a long kiss on the lips. 

Yes, Keith thought. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I can't believe I posted this, I'm so embarrassed. I hope at least one person out there likes this stuff.
> 
> Edit: thank you for the response, everyone! I'll definitely be writing more of this now that I know it's not just me.


End file.
